Trusting
by Exarikun
Summary: *CH8 is up* What if Videl didn't find out about Saiyamans identity in 'Blackmail? What if Gohan tells her by himself?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Think about it... If I owned them, would I really be WRITING stories about them??? Noooooo, I'd make it HAPPEN!!! Anyway, don't sue me, otherwise I'd have to blast you into oblivion...   
  
Authors Note: Gohan has his tail in my AU, he just keeps it wrapped around his waist, hidden under his shirt. I just like him better with his tail...   
  
Time position: begins during blackmail.   
  
Enjoy the story and PLEASE R&R!!!   
  
******   
  
Telling the truth...   
  


Chapter 1.

-- The beginning --

Scene: Toto and his wife are attacking the city to get their young back. Gohan is trying to stop them without revealing who he is.   
  
"Saiyaman! Dinosaurs don't understand English!" Videl shouted.   
  
"I'm well aware of that Miss Videl. You're very smart. But I've known these creatures since I was a baby myself, see. I can't show them who I am, but they might recognise my voice." Gohan called back.   
  
"Just show them who you are, I won't tell anybody." She yelled at him.   
  
At the same time, Toto was beginning an attack on Videl, who was standing with Chobi in her arms.   
  
"Damn." Gohan said and phased out. He reappeared in front of Videl and trew her down, covering her body with his to keep her safe from Toto. Toto flew over and Gohan sat himself on his knees.   
  
"Toto, you have to stop. Please, I'm your friend. It's me, G…" He started, then remembered Videl was just in front of him.   
  
She looked at him, hoping he would just tell his name, but no such luck. "Don't stop! Just tell me your name!"   
  
"Please, let go, there's no time for this." Gohan said as she held him by the arms.   
  
"It will only take a second. Just tell me your name! That's all I wanna know" She yelled while shaking him as if that would help.   
  
"Watch out! Here he comes!" He extracted himself from her arms and stood up. "TOTO!!!"   
  
Finally, the huge creature recognised his voice and stopped advancing. The circus director, who wanted the baby dinosaur back, grabbed the handgun from one of the police officers and ran to the dinosaur.   
  
"Nobody move! I found him and he's mine!" He shouted.   
  
"No! Don't shoot!" Gohan panicked.   
  
Videl grabbed her handcufs and trew them at the mans gun. They hit, but the gun fired. The shot was in the air, but Toto started advancing towards Videl.   
  
"Toto, no! Not her!" Gohan yelled before phasing.   
  
He reappeared between Toto and Videl. "Toto, don't do it, please!" The dino kept advancing, so Gohan was forced to knock him out. The treat was over, so Gohan took Chobi under his arm, Toto on his shoulder and said his goodbye to Videl.   
  
"Goodbye, Miss Videl. I hope we meet again soon." Gohan said and took off.   
  
"Goodbye." Videl said softly. '_What a guy…_'   
  
  
_Later that day…_   
  
  
Gohan was pacing. He had almost revealed his secret identity in order to stop Toto. He hadn't, but it kept nagging on him. '_Would it be so bad if Videl knew?_' He asked himself. '_She said she wouldn't tell anybody, but how do I know if that's true? Arghh, this is driving me nuts. I'm going to see her._' With that thought, he went outside and flew off. Changing to Saiyaman, he set course to Videls home. Flying gave him a change to think. '_What am I going to say to her? Why am I even doing this?_' He thought. There was the city. Finding Videls house was easy, it was huge.   
  
'_Wow, this looks like a castle…_'   
  
He then went in search for Videls room, half hoping she would be there, half hoping she wouldn't. When he found it, he gathered his courage and knocked on the window. It only took a few seconds for Videl to open the window.   
  
"Saiyaman? What are you doing here? Is there a emergency?" She asked.   
  
"No, no. No emergency. I was thinking about earlier…" He trailed off. "Can we talk?"   
  
Videl was taken aback by this question. '_I try and threaten to unmask him and now he asks to talk??_'   
  
"Somewhere private preferably." Gohan said.   
  
"Uhm, sure, but I euh, I don't know where we can talk…" She replied.   
  
"Leave that to me." Gohan said and took her in his arms. She gasped, surprised by his actions and the tenderness in them. Gohan was surprised too, that he had acctually taken the girl he liked in his arms like it was nothing. What surprised him even more, was that Videl didn't protest. "Trust me." He said and took off.   
  
Videl knew flying, she had a jetcopter afterall, but this was a completely new experience. "Where are we going?" She asked, hoping to distract herself.   
  
"To a lake I found as a kid. It's nice and quiet there. Great place to think." Gohan answered, glad for the interruption. He was having trouble concentrating while having Videl in his arms. '_Wake up and smell the coffee, Gohan. This is Videl your talking about. There's no way she'll ever be interessted in you._'   
  
After about 10 minutes flight, Gohan began the descent. He landed on a grassfield near the lake. He then reluctantly let go of Videl. To her surprise, Videl was quite dissapointed when 'Saiyaman' let go of her. She had enjoyed being in his arms.'_Wha… Where did **that** come from? Face it girl, this is Saiyaman, he'd never fall for you…_'   
  
"Wow, this is beautifull…" She gaped as she looked at her surroundings.   
  
"Yes, it is, isn't it." Gohan replied. He had known this place for years and still he was amazed at how beautifull it was. He took of his cape and lay it on the ground. "Take a seat." He told Videl, gesturing at his cape. Gohan remained standing.  
  
"Uhm, thanks."   
  
"You said earlier today that you wouldn't tell anybody who I was if I revealed my identity. But why are you so determined to find out who I am? Can't you just accept that I'm fighting for the good cause?" Gohan asked. '_Ok, that was direct…_' He thougth.   
  
"Well, it's just that… Don't get me wrong, I appreciate your help, even tough I don't really show it, but I don't like to be left in the dark about something. I hate secrets and lies." She replied, a little flushed. '_I can't believe I said that! Now he'll think that I **need** him to do my job._'   
  
"So, basically, you just want to know who is helping you?" Gohan summirased.   
  
"Well…yes."   
  
"If it were only that, I would have told you by now who I really am. But I keep my identity a secret for a reason, you know. To protect the privacy of my family. If I told you who I was, what garanties do I have that you won't use that information against me? How do I know if I can trust you?" Gohan asked. That was **why** he hadn't told her already who he was. Well, that, and because he thought that if Videl knew his secret, she'd think that he was a freak and stop talking to him.  
  
Videl was silent for a moment before replying. "I have to admit, there is another reason that I want to know who you are. I want to know how you got your powers and how you can fly. I thought if I knew who you are, I could make you teach me how to fly and…" She fell silent. '_Great, now I blew every chance I had in him liking me. Stupid, stupid, stupid._'   
  
"I…I'm sorry." She said, ducking her head.   
  
"I had a feeling that there was something else. But why didn't you just ask me? I'm a reasonable guy. If you had just asked me, I might have told you a few things." Both fell silent. Gohan was the one to break the silence after a few minutes.   
  
"It took courage to admit that there was another reason that you wanted to know how I am. If you can show me that I can trust you, I'll tell you who I am and I just might teach you how to fly. Deal?"   
  
Videl was shocked. She had expected that he would be mad at her, never wanted to have anything to do with her again. Now he asked her if he could trust her??   
  
"Really?" She asked, not really believing it.   
  
"Yes, really." Gohan replied.   
  
******   
  
Well, so much for chapter 1… Liked it? Hated it? Let me know. Keep in mind that this is my first atempt to acctually write a story, so, be kind on me please? Ideas and suggestions are always welcome. If you have any, and are willing to share, feel free... 


	2. What are friends for...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, how many times do I have to repeat that???

Authors note: Thanks to everybody how took the time to review. And to all the other people how read my story but didn't review.

******

Previous chapter:

"If you can show me that I can trust you, I'll tell you who I am and I just might teach you how to fly. Deal?"

"Really?" She asked, not really believing it.   
  
"Yes, really." Gohan replied. 

******

Chapter 2

-- What are friends for... --

_The next day..._

Gohan woke up early. He hadn't slept well that night. He'd been tossing and turning, thinking about Videl. Sleep had proven to be elusif. '_I asked Videl if she could prove that I could trust her with my secret. How on Earth can she prove that?? How do you prove that someone can trust you?_' he mused.

500 miles away, Videl was having thoughts along the same lines. '_How will I ever prove that he can trust me? Can he even trust me?_' she wondered. '_Maybe I should ask Gohan if he has any ideas. But then I'd have to tell him why I need to know. Oh, well, he won't tell anyone...I hope..._' Little did she know that Gohan was just as clueless as she was. She got up and prepared to go to school. She was still trying to think of ways to prove her trustworthiness. "I've got it! I'll start by stopping to chasing him and trying to figure out who he is. It may not be much, but it'll be a start." With that idea, she left for school.

School started and went on without incidents till noon.

"Gohan, wait up!" Videl yelled.

Gohan stopped and turned around. "Hey, Videl. What can I do for you?"

"Can we go somewhere we can talk? Privately?" She asked.

"Uhm, sure. Let's go." He replied. '_I wonder what this is about. But I think there's a good chance that it'll be about yesterday. Does she know it's me? Could she have figured it out?_' he thought as they walked to a more secluded part of the school to eat and talk.

They ate in silence. Gohan was becoming increasingly curious about what Videl would tell him. On the other hand, he hoped with all heart that she didn't know that he was Saiyaman just yet.

"So, Videl, what did you want to say or ask me?" Gohan asked, unable to hold his curiosity any longer.

"Well, it's something that I need off my chest and you're probably the only one who will listen first and ask questions later. It's also something I could use some advice and I thougth you could give me some..." Videl answered, beginning to blush ever so slightly.

"You're asking me to be your confidant?? Why me all of the sudden? Don't get me wrong, I'm honored you would chose me as you confidant, but just last week, we weren't even speaking all that much to eachother. What made you chose me?" Gohan asked, genuinly shocked, and pleasantly surprised, that Videl, of all persons, would ask **him**, Gohan, the resident bookwurm of the school, to be her confidant.

"I realised that you would be the only person who could and would offer a neutral point of view. Eresa would just get all exited and Sharpener wouldn't stop hitting on me. Also, I consider you a good friend, even if I don't always show it." It was true, she **did** consider him a good friend, even if she suspected that he hid something from them. '_Admit it, Videl, you like him as more than a friend and you're hoping that someday he'll like you more than a friend as well. What the??? Since when do I have an inner voice?_'

"Gosh, thanks for the vote of confidance Videl. I really appreciate it. But, as I recall, you had something you wanted advice with?" He said/asked.

"Right, well it started yesterday when Saiyaman came to pay me a visit. He asked if we could talk and I said yes, so he took me in his arms and flew off." She said, blushing at the memory of how good it had felt to be in his arms. '_Now I like Saiyaman **too??** Since when did I even start to notice boys? I've never been interested in any of them, and now I have something for **2** guys? Ok, one crisis at the time Videl._'

Gohan couldn't hear her thoughts, but he did notice the blush creeping on her cheeks when she mentioned being in his, no... 'Saiyamans' arms. '_So, she likes Saiyaman, hmm. I just hope she still likes 'me' when I tell her who I am._'

"Anyway," Videl continued, "he brought me to a lake and we talked. He asked me why I was so determined to find out fis identity. And I basically told him that I wanted to know so I could blackmail him. And even after I told him that, he still remained gentle and polite. He even offered to teach me how to fly! And then he asked if he could trust me...so he would be able to tell me who he is..." She was on the verge of tears now. Gohan wanted nothing more than take Videl in his arms and tell her that everything would be allright, but he was affraid of what her reaction could be.

"Then what's wrong? If that would be the only thing, you wouldn't be sitting here on the verge of tears telling me all that. There must be something more. You've told me what happened, but not what's really bothering you. I can't help you much if I don't know why you're having problems with this. I promise you, I'm not going to tell anyone anything of what you just told me." Gohan tried to reassure her.

'_He's just so nice...Why can't more people be that understanding like Gohan? No wonder I like him..._' Videl dried her unspilled tears and took a calm breath. "What's bothering me, is that I don't understand how he could remain so...gentle and understanding after I told him why I wanted to know his identity. I thought that he was just going to take off and never speak to me again. But instead he offers to teach me how to fly and wants to reveal his real identity! But **WHY**!?!" She nearly shouted.

"Calm down Videl. Other kids are going to wonder what's happening." Gohan hussed her.

"You're right, sorry." Videl said, letting her eyes drop to stare at the floor.

"It's ok. About Saiyaman...I think he realised that just what you appear to be." Gohan began.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Videl asked, anger slowly slipping in her voice.

"Well, uh, what I mean is...Well, first time I met you, I thought you were the female version of a bullie. I mean, you weren't exactly very nice to me." Gohan decided to hasten his explination a little after seeing a hurt look creeping on Videls face. '_Great, now I hurt her feelings. Stupid, Gohan, stupid_' "But, you see, that was only the first impression. Since then I've learned that you're just as caring as anyone else. You only hide it better. Even now my first impresion is proven incorrect. The girl I met that first day would never tell me what you just told me. She would have hidden every bit of discomfort she might have felt. You, on the other hand, were brave enough to admit that you felt uneasy with what happened and decided to tell someone." Gohan finished. He looked at Videl, who now had a genuine smile on her lips. '_She should smile more often, it makes her look beautiful..._'

"Thank you, Gohan. That means a lot to me."

"Anytime. I'm actually glad you proved me wrong about yourself. I'd much rather be friends with you than her. But that's what I meant about Saiyaman. Maybe he had some similar thoughts, but realised that that was just an image. Mayben he just wants to be friends with you. I mean, if you 2 are fighting crime together, wouldn't it be better if both of you are focussed on the task? Not you being distracted, wondering who he might be and not Saiyaman, wondering when you're going to try to pull his helmet off. Let him trust you and trust him in return." Gohan advised. '_Great, now I'm talking about myself in third person. Kami, but this is complicated...Hey, that was good advice I gave her, I think I'm going to follow my own advice..._'

Videl was lost in thought. What Gohan had said, made good sense. She had, in essence, been given a second chance and she wasn't going to waste it. "Thanks Gohan. I knew you'd be able to clear this mess up a little. I own you one." She said.

"I take it you're feeling better?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. But you don't own me anything Videl. Just remember that I'll be there for you whenever you need somebody to talk to. I mean that Videl, if you ever need anything, don't be affraid to ask." Gohan said.

"Don't worry, I won't forget it. I really appreaciate that you were willing to listen to me."

"Hey what are friends for, right..."

******

DONE!! What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know... Oh, about Videl liking both Gohan AND Saiyaman, it's simple really... Since Gohan and Saiyaman are one and the same person, it's only natural that she likes them both, right? Ofcourse, she doesn't know that YET, but let her wonder about it for a while.

So, let me know if ya liked chapter 2, OK? If no-one likes it, I'll be forced to admit defeat in my writing skills and stop writing bad fic... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

By the way, anyone have any ideas for Gohans tail? I mean, in this reality, he still has it, but I kinda don't have any ideas as to where to use it...

Greetz from Exarikun... See ya later, fanficlovers!!!


	3. Semi-date

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Special thanks to Razberry who was very helpfull in helping me break that writersblock. And for giving some very good and usable ideas. THANK YOU ! ! ! !

Authors note: one of my reviewers said that chapter two reminded him/her (don't remember) about Superman (don't own him either... *groan*). When I read that, I re-read chapter 2 and he/she was right, it does remind you about superman if you pay attention on it. Anyway, thank you all very much, kind reviewers. I'm so happy that you like my story ;-))))

Authors note #2: In my universe, Gohan has been training after he defeated Cell. Not as hard as Vegeta, but then again, he allready is stronger than Vegeta, so...

Oh, you just have to read "**Secrets**" from Enchantress101. It's a great story, I garantee it.

******

Previous chapter:

"Good. But you don't own me anything Videl. Just remember that I'll be there for you whenever you need somebody to talk to. I mean that Videl, if you ever need anything, don't be affraid to ask." Gohan said.

"Don't worry, I won't forget it. I really appreaciate that you were willing to listen to me."

"Hey what are friends for, right..." 

******

Chapter 3

-- Semi-date --

_Orange Star High School..._

"Hey, guys." Gohan said as he, on time for once, sat down.

"Hey, Gohan." Videl and Erasa said. Sharpener just growled his greeting.

'_He reminds me of Vegeta. Then again, that would just be an insult to Vegeta. At least he still **has** some manners. Sharpener is just plain rude to me. Not that I care much, but ..._' Gohan thought.

"Thank God that we have the afternoon off. It's to hot to be in school all day." Erasa complained.

"I second that motion." Videl said.

"Me too." Gohan said, to everyones surprise. "What? I'd much rather be home right now. It's way more peacefull there. Not to mention the lake not far from my house, beautifull place to swim that." Gohan began to dream off. '_And not to mention Goten, who's been bugging me all week to get a descent training done. Can't say I blame him tough. I could use a good training._'

"You have a lake near your house? Is it a private area, or can anyone go there?" Erasa asked. She loved to swim, so she just had to ask. Even Videl looked like she'd enjoy a good swim. '_Who are you kidding, girl? You just enjoy Gohans company. Oh, shut up!_'

"I don't know. I don't think it's a private area. I mean, I never saw any signs there and nobody ever complains if Goten and I go swimming there, so..." Gohan replied.

"Who's Goten?" Videl asked.

"Goten is my little brother. He's only 7, but he's a whole handfull." Gohan said with an affectionate smile on his face.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Gohan. How come you never talk about your family?" Videl asked, not knowing the reason Gohan avoided talking about his family. She immediatelly regretted her question when she saw his face falling.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business." Videl said.

Gohan nodded thankfully, releaved that he could let the painfull history rest. At least, for now.

Classes moved on, time passed, students counted the minutes till they were 'free'. Even Gohan was bored. Extremely bored. Since he was homeschooled, all the stuff they saw now, was all just evision for him. He had trouble keeping his eyes open while pretending to be interrested. That was something he had picked up very fast. If you look like you're paying attention, they won't bother you. '_Hasn't failed so far..._'

Finally, they were saved by the bell.

"I thought this day would never end." Erasa complained.

They walked out of school, chatting all the way. They were close to were Gohan allways left them when suddenly Videls cell phone ran.

"Hello? Videl here."

"_Videl, there is a bank robbery going on. We could really use your help._" The Police Chief said.

"Allright, I'll be right there." She hung up. "Sorry, guys, duty calls." She said and turned to leave.

"Be carefull." Gohan said, thanking Dende that he was close to where they normally split up. '_For once, I won't need an excuse to get out of class._'

"I will. See you guys tomorrow!" She yelled as she ran off.

'_See you in a few minutes_' Gohan thought. "Well, guys, this is my exit. See you tomorrow."

"See you, Gohan." Erasa said. Sharpener nodded.

Gohan rounded the corner, and quickly took off, changing into Saiyaman.

He arrived at the same moment as Videl.

"Hey, Videl. Need some help?" He asked.

"I'd like that." She said.

They snuck to a window and Gohan took a glance inside. "Six guys, two on the left, two on the right and the others are collecting the money."

"You take the ones on the right, I'll take the ones on the left. Then we both take down the other two. Ok?" Videl asked.

"Sure. Ladies first." Gohan said with a smirk on his face.

Videl grinned and entered the bank. Gohan was right behind her. Videl jumped to the nearest thug and took him completely by surprise. She knocked him out with a flying roundhouse. The other thug turned towards her and realised that that had been a mistake. His realisation became reality when Videl rammed her fist into his stomach, making him drop his weapon and double over in pain. Looking over to were Saiyaman was, she saw him phasing out, leaving the thugs looking very confused, only to reappear behind them and to knock their heads together. There was a hollow sound when both heads connected. '_Amazing_' Videl thought.

Both were turning to take out the remaining robbers when the leader aimed his gun at Videl and fired.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Gohan screamed. With a speed immpossible to see with the naked eye, he ran to Videl and used his own body as a human shield. He raised his ki, but was a fraction to late. The first bullet hit him in the left shoulder and tore right through. The others evapporated when they came in contact with his energy.

"Aahh!" He yelled. While he had survived far worse, this was the first time he was shot and he didn't like the feeling of it. '_Ah, damn it, that hurts! I'll have to got visit Dende to get me healed._' He thought. While he felt like blasting the sorry assed bastard for shooting him, he discovered that he was to late. The moment Gohan had screamed in pain, Videl had moved. She had allready taken care of the second thug and was now in the process of beating the living daylights out of the shooter.

"Videl! I think you got him." Gohan said, coming closer and holding his shoulder. Videl dropped the thug and turned to Gohan.

"You're hurt! This is all my fault! I'm so sorry!" Videl sank to her knees and began sobbing.

Gohan was dumbfoulded. '_Her fault?? How on Earth can she even **think** that my getting shot is her fault?_'

"Videl...Videl...VIDEL." Gohan said a little more forcefully while gently shaking her. "Videl, listen to me. This is not your fault. I don't even know how you could think that. It wasn't you who pulled that trigger."

"No...But it's because of me that you got shot. If I would have moved faster..."

"Then you would've outrun a speeding bullet." Gohan finished. Videl looked up to his face and saw the exact opposite of what she had been expecting: a sinsere and gentle smile. "This," Gohan said while pointing at his shoulder, "is just a flesh wound. I've been hurt a hundred times worse, and I'm still here. Besides, I'll be fine." Gohan finished.

Now that Videl knew that 'Saiyaman' didn't hold it against her, she could think straight again. "Come on, I'll get you to a hospital." She said while standing up.

"Whohoho, no. No hospital for me." Gohan said.

"What? Come on, you've been shot, you've got to go to a hospital." Videl said.

"I'll be fine. I've got friends in high places that can help me way better than any doctor could. Trust me, I'll be fine." Gohan said, hoping it would be enough. But, no such luck.

"I can't believe you're being so irresponsible. You can't just ignore a wound like that. If it's not treated right, i'll infect and you could lose your arm." Videl said. She was getting angry and Gohan could see it very clearly.

"Look Videl, I really appreciate the fact that you're so concerned about me, but I'll be just fine, honest. Look, why don't I come by later and I'll show you that I wasn't lying. Ok?"

Videl still din't really feel like letting him go with a wound like that, but if he said that he would be fine, he would be, right? She decided to go on faith and agreed. "But I want to see you tonight, so I know you really are allright."

"Allright, Videl. I'll come by tonight." Gohan said.

"I'll see you tonight then and please be carefull." Videl pleaded.

"It's a date then. See you tonight." Gohan said and took off towards Dende's lookout.

'_Was he serious? A date? Does that mean that he likes me?_' Videl wondered as she watched him fly off.

'_Gohan, you IDIOT! A date??? What on Earth were you thinking about?_' Gohan scowled himself. "Oh, well. We'll deal with that when the time comes." He said. But inwardly he was thinking something along the lines of '_I have a date with Videl!! WAHOOOO!!!_'

******

Done!! I'm really sorry it took so long to finish this chapter, but I really had no idea of what to write... But thanks to the help of a fellow writer, I managed it. Thank you soooooooo much. Love you!

Sorry about Gohan getting shot, but I felt it was necassary (is this correct?) so Videl and 'Saiyaman' could come together again and begin 'the talk'. Get my drift? Anyway, thanks for reading this and please, REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own them...(starts crying really loud), but I do own a poster (40cm x 50cm) of DB(Z). I'm so happy!!

Author's note: sorry it took so long... But here it is! Chapter number 4!! Enjoy it!

******

Previous chapter:

"I'll see you tonight then and please be carefull." Videl pleaded.

"It's a date then. See you tonight." Gohan said and took off towards Dende's lookout.

'Was he serious? A date? Does that mean that he likes me?' Videl wondered as she watched him fly off.

Gohan, you IDIOT! A date??? What on Earth were you thinking about?' Gohan scowled himself. "Oh, well. We'll deal with that when the time comes." He said. But inwardly he was thinking something along the lines of 'I have a date with Videl!! WAHOOOO!!!' 

******

Chapter 4

-- Bad News--

Gohan flew to Dende's lookout. His shoulder ached like mad, but he ignored it. '_How could this have happened? Bullets never affected me before... I'll ask Vegeta after Dende heals my shoulder._' A couple of minutes later, he arrived at Dende's lookout.

"Dende?" He called. Unnecessary, because they (Dende and Mr. Popo) were already coming to him.

"Hello, Gohan. What can I do..." Was all he could manage before he caught sight of Gohan's shoulder. "Oh, my! How did this happen?" Dende asked while running towards Gohan. He healed his shoulder immediately.

"I went to help Videl to stop a bunch of bankrobbers. One of them fired at Videl, so I got in front of the bullets but somehow, a bullet ripped right trough my shoulder. I have no idea of how it is possible, but it happened. I think I'll go to Vegeta to ask if he knows anything more." Gohan told him as he healed his shoulder.

"There. All done. It is indeed very unusual that a bullet would harm you. Maybe Vegeta will know something more. If he does, tell me all about it." Dende said.

"I will. Thank you for healing my shoulder, Dende." Gohan said.

"No problem. Just be carefull until you know what is going on." Dende replied.

Gohan grinned and took off. "Bye!" He yelled.

***

Gohan landed at Capsule Corp. and changed into his normal outfit. He rang and waited until Trunks opened the door.

"Hey Gohan! What are you doing here?" Trunks asked.

"I need to talk to your father." Gohan replied. Trunks looked at him as if he had grown a second head, but didn't say anything. He just stepped aside so Gohan could enter. "Dad's in the Gravity Room." Trunks said.

"Thanks squirt." Gohan said and walked to the GR. He opened the door, automatically canceling the extra gravity in the room.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY TRAINING!!!!" Vegeta bellowed. He turned to look who had interrupted him. "What do **_you_** want, brat?" He snarled.

"I need your advice." Gohan said, unfazed by Vegeta's outburst. (A/N: Gohan isn't so timide as in the series. He stands up to Vegeta, speaks his mind, etc.) That shut Vegeta up. '_What on Earth could drive Kakarot's brat to come to **me **for advice?_'

"Vegeta, I was shot today." Gohan said bluntly. "So?" Vegeta said. "What's the big deal? Not like it can hurt you or anything."

"That's just it. It did hurt me. It went right trough my shoulder." Now **_that_** spiked Vegeta's interrest. "I don't know why it happened. I came here because you know a whole lot more about Saiyans than I do. Do you know how that was possible?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta walked closer to Gohan and stopped in front of him. "Before I start, I need to be sure that it is what I suspect it is. Come with me." He said. Without waiting, he walked out of the GR. Gohan followed him to the kitchen. Vegeta took a knife and trew it at Gohan. He caught it without trouble.

"I want you to cut your finger." Vegeta said. Gohan didn't know what to think of this but he complied. He placed the knife over his thumb and sliced his finger. The knife sliced through his flesh like it was butter. Gohan was stupified. It shouldn't have harmed him.

"It's like I suspected." Vegeta said. He had a look of resegnation on his face. "You're becoming mature according to Saiyan standards. That means that your body is losing its density for a periode of 4, maybe 5 days. After that, it'll regain its density and you'll be even more powerfull. You'll keep your strenght during that time, only now, you can be hurt."

"So... It'll pass?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. However, there is another side-effect on this. Your energylevels will go sky high to insure that you survive during your 'weakened' state. I can't be sure about this, since nobody on my homeplanet had been able to turn Super in over a 1000 years, but I suspect that you'll go Super over the smallest things. You're going to have to be extra carefull with your energy, Gohan." The fact that Vegeta called Gohan by his name, made Gohan realise that this was indeed a very serious matter. "I'm saying this because in this state, if something gets you angry, Dende forbid it, you could end up destroying the entire world."

Gohan thought about this for a while. "Maybe it would be best if I stayed home until this passes." He muttered. To his surprise, Vegeta agreed. "Do that. Stay home. Explain it to your mother, she'll understand." With that, Vegeta left to go back to his training. Gohan let himself out and was about to change into Saiyaman when he realised that flying required energy. True, he had flown here, but why take chances.

"NIMBUS!" He yelled.

Soon enough, the yellow puffy cloud arrived. Gohan jumped on. "Home, Nimbus." With that, Nimbus took off.

***

"MOM! I'm home!" Gohan yelled when he entered the house. Goten almost ambushed him, but Gohan was faster. "Goten, no, stop!" Gohan tried to prevent that his little brother would hurt him. But, too late... Goten had jumped on his back and was giving him a bear hug. Suddenly, there was a snapping sound, coming from Gohan's chest. Goten had hugged him with arms and legs, but didn't know about his brothers condition, so he hadn't held back thus breaking one of Gohans ribs. Gohan gasped and fell to his knees. Goten immediatelly stopped his hug.

"Nii-chan? Are you ok?" He asked. He'd never seen his brother like this and he didn't like it.

"Go...get...mom." Gohan managed. Pain, at least pain like this was something he wasn't used to and it hurt like hell. The broken rib was pressing into his lung, but hadn't punctured it. It made it very painfull to breathe, though. Goten ran as fast as he could to get his mom.

"MOMMY!! Something is wrong with nii-chan!! Hurry!!" He yelled.

Chichi dropped everything and ran to where Gohan was lying.

"GOHAN! What happened?!?" She shrieked.

"Broken...rib...need...senzu bean." He said, although weakly.

"Goten! Take Nimbus and fly as fast as you can to Corin's tower to get a senzu bean." Goten nodded and took off.

"Come on, Gohan. We need to get you of this cold floor."

With his mothers help, he managed to get upright, but hell did his chest hurt! Chichi walked him to the couch and gently sat him down.

"Thanks mom." Gohan said. The pain became easier to bear, but was still pretty strong. His mother nodded. "Gohan, what happened?" She asked.

"It all started when I helped Videl out with a couple of bankrobbers. One of them fired at Videl, so I jumped infront off her to shield her from the bullets. One of the bullets, however, pierced my shoulder." Gohan saw that his mother was about to interrupt, so he had to be quick. "I'm alright, mom. I already went to Dende. After I went to Dende, I went to talk to Vegeta, since he knows more about the Saiyan race than anyone. He told me that, according to Saiyan standards, I'm maturing. That means that my body loses its density for 4, maybe 5 days. It becomes like a human body, only it remains its strenght. He also told me that my power will rise immenselly, to insure my survival during my weakened state. Goten didn't know about this and when he hugged me, he accidentally broke my rib. Don't be mad at him, mom, he couldn't help it." Gohan finished.

"So...It'll pass?" Chichi asked, unknowingly using the exact same words Gohan used when he asked Vegeta.

"Yes, mom, it will. But it would be better if I stayed home until it does."

"You bet you'll stay at home. You're not doing anything even remotely dangerous while you're like this."

To her surprise, Gohan smiled. "I know, mom. But I promised Videl that I'd go see her to show her that I'm allright."

Chichi began to protest, but Gohan cut in. "Mom, I promised. I'll be carefull. Besides, I'll need to notify the school that I can't come for a few days. I'll say that something came up in the family, so I won't be lying." He reasoned.

Chichi thought about this for a while and finally agreed. "If you promise to be very carefull, I guess it's ok."

"I'm not dying, mom. My body just is less resistant then usual. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

Just that moment, Goten came to a screeching stop (Road Runner style) in the house.

"I got the senzu bean, mom." He said and dug in his pocket to retrieve the rare bean. He gave it to Gohan who put in in his mouth and chewed on it. A couple of seconds later, he swallowed it. The effects didn't stay out for long. Gohan's rib sprang back in place and he felt completely re-energized.

"Thanks Goten. I needed that." Gohan ruffeled his younger brothers hear. "Goten, I'm a little sick, so for the next few days you're going to have to be gentle with me, ok?" Gohan explained to Goten. He wasn't really sick, but how could he explain that to a 6 year old?

Goten just nodded. "Will you get better soon?" He asked. "Sure, little bro. I'll be a better again by the end of the week."

"Cool!" Goten exclaimed and began jumping around.

"Well, mom, I'm off to see Videl. I'll be back in a while." Gohan said.

"Ok, Gohan, but be carefull."

"I will." He said and stepped outside. He changed into Saiyaman, but called for Nimbus instead of flying.

******

Done! Sorry it took so long to get this chapie online, but here it is at last. Please review or mail me to tell me what you thought of it. If anyone feels that he/she could use some work as a beta reader, you're welcome to notify me. I'm looking for a beta reader... Ideas are always welcome too.

**_Next chapter: Gohan meets up with Videl. Later, when at school, something happens that could forever change Gohan's life..._**

REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. The date

Standard disclaimer applies. Meaning: no owning, no profit, just fun...

Note: Ok, I know I promised to write some possible life altering situations for Gohan, but they're for the next chapter. That way, I can write more about the date... See, it's a win-win situation: Long chapy about the date AND I still have ideas left for the next chapter. ;-))

******

Chapter 5

-- The date --

Gohan was flying on Nimbus towards the city. He had been musing about his condition.

'_Damn, why does this have to happen? Oh, well, no way I can change any of it. I just hope Vegeta is right about the time periode. Hey, wait a minute... What if some bad guy turns up? I can't just walk away... But I'll be risking injury..._' Gohan thought about this problem for a while and suddenly the answer just popped in his head.

"That's it!" He exclaimed. "Nimbus, course change. To Capsule Corp." Nimbus followed the new directions without hesitation.

10 minutes later, Gohan changed back into his normal outfit and entered the CC building. Once he located Bulma, he wasted no time in getting where she was. Bulma was busy on some invention, so she never heard Gohan enter.

"Hey, Bulma." Gohan greeted.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Bulma shrieked. She turned around and saw Gohan standing there. "Don't do that!" She yelled. Gohan sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Now, what can I do for you?" She asked after having regained some of her composure.

"Well, I don't know if Vegeta told you what was happening with me..." He began.

"Yes, he did. He's actually worried about you. Although it may have something to do that you could destroy the Earth if you get upset..."

Gohan grinned. "Sounds like Vegeta allright. Well, since you know that I'm kind of vulnerable, I came to ask if you could switch my Saiyaman outfit with a Saiyan Battle Armor?" (a/n: for those of you who DON'T know what Saiyan armor is, it's the blue fabric they wear when in battle, well, Vegeta wears it on his first arrival on Earth, it's superstrong and superstrechy. Oh, hell, just look somewhere on the Net, you'll find something. Try to find a pic with Bardock, Goku, Goten and Gohan. The last three are wearing the armor and Gohan is wearing exactly what I'm letting him wear now... ok, back to the story)

"Sure, it'll only take a minute." Bulma said.

"Uh, Bulma, while you're at it, could you replace the helmet with these sunglasses and a headband? The helmet doesn't look good with the armor." He explained.

"Ok, if you're sure." She said. Gohan nodded and gave her his shades (just think of the coolest dark shades possible) and stood back, allowing Bulma to made the modifications. Five minutes later, Bulma gave his watch back.

"There, all done. Why don't you try it? I'd like to see if ir suits you." Bulma said. She really was curious about the result.

Gohan put the watch back on and pushed the button. His clothes changed into blue spandex-like fabric, extending over his entire body. White gloves and boots appeared next. The armor, the one with the wide shoulders, made its appearance. And last but not least, the shades and the headband, blue in color and made from the same material as the rest of his outfit. It didn't cover much of his head, but it was very, very hard to say that it was Gohan standing there. Bulma in the mean time, was gawking at Gohan. '_My God, but he's HOT!_' She thought. "Uhm, well, I'd say...that you look absolutely magnificent!"

"Thanks." Gohan said. He DID look good. Better than expected even. "Thank you Bulma, I owe you one."

"Nah. Just keep the city safe. And be carefull, the battle suit will protect you from bullets and such, but if you do get fit, it'll still hurt like hell." Bulma warned.

"I know. Thanks again Bulma." He said and walked out. Deciding that flying didn't take enough energy to pose a danger to anyone, he took off in the direction of the Satan mansion.

***

'_Dende, it feels good to fly again. And the battle suit feels SO much better than my old outfit._' Gohan thought as he flew at a relatively slow pace. Half an hour later, he arrived at the Satan mansion. Hovering by Videls window, he suddely wondered if she'd recognise him. He knocked on the window and waited till Videl opened the window. He smiled as he saw her blink, twice.

"Saiyaman?" She asked, not really sure of it.

"Were you expecting someone else? Or do you know a lot of people that hover outside you window 10 foot above the ground?" Gohan inquired. Videl seemed taken aback by his easy pose and suddenly blushed. She'd noticed his muscles showing clearly because of the tight battle suit.

'_Oh, my... I didn't know he was THAT muscled... Wonder what they feel like..._' She thought. She was so preoccupied with Gohan's musclular state that she didn't even noticed that she was just plainly staring at Gohan, who, by all means, seemed to like the attention he was getting. Normally, he'd be blushing like their was no tomorrow, but not this time...

"Uhm, Videl?" Gohan asked when Videl continued to stare. Videl came out of the daze she was in and blushed again.

'_Damn, what's wrong with me? I never blushed before..._'  
"Oh, your shoulder! Are you ok?" She asked, suddenly remembering he had promised he'd come by later to show her that he was ok.

"Yes, like I told you, I'm fine. See, there was no reason to be worried about me."

"Ok... Uh, what's up with the outfit? Why'd you change?" Videl asked.

"Same reason that goon was able to shoot me this morning, but... Do you mind if we talk about this someplace else? I'm kind of hanging in the open here." Gohan said.

"Oh...Ok, uhm, where d'you wanna go?"

"How about the lake? That ok with you?" Gohan asked.

"Sure! It's beautifull there. But, how am I going to get there? I can't fly, you know."

"I know." He said and turned around. "NIMBUS!!" He knew he could just carry her, but he didn't think that would be a good idea. Not only he didn't know if Videl would like it, but he wasn't sure that HE could handle being so close to her, but not being able to do something about it. He turned back to Videl, who stood there looking like he'd grown a second head.

"Nimbus will be your transportation." Gohan said. Videl was about to ask what Nimbus was, but she was silenced by a yellow puffy cloud that made a screeching stop (one that would have made the Roadrunner proud) by her window.

"Hop on so we can go." Gohan said.

"You've got to be kidding me! You really want me to believe that a cloud will carry me to the lake??" Videl asked incredulous.

Sighing, Gohan moved closer to Videl, scooped her up and dropped her on the cloud. Videl let out a surprised yelp when he dropped her, but shut up when she hit the soft cloud. "Hang on, cause Nimbus goes fast. Nimbus, follow me." Gohan said and took off like a speeding bullet. Nimbus shot after him, earning a loud scream from Videl.

Little time later, Gohan landed at the lake, Nimbus directly behind him. Videl hopped off. "Wow, I never thought I'd get to fly on a cloud." She exclaimed.

Gohan just smiled. He walked to the lake and sat down at the shore. Videl was close behind.

"So, what happened with your old outfit? And how come your shoulder is healed already?" Videl asked, burning with curiosity.

"Let me start with the beginning ok?"

Videl nodded.

"Ok, it started with that goon shooting me. Normally it would've bounced right off me, be for some reason, a reason that I now know, it tore right trough my shoulder. Not something I recommend experiencing, trust me on that one. So, after I left you and after I got my shoulder all fixed up, I went to someone who has intimate knowledge of our race." At this, Videl's eyebrows shot up, but she remained quiet. "He told me that I was going through some changes and that my body would be weakened for some time. Since I promised I'd come and show you that I was fine, I had to find something that would protect me in case of an emergency, but would still allow me to move, thus the new outfit. The material it's made of is extremely strong and it can stretch until it's 100 times the size it is now, without losing it's strenght. The armor is even stronger and also stretches, but not quite as much as the clothing. As for the sunglasses and the headband, I figured it looked cool. Besides, I never liked the helmet thingie."

Videl giggled. Gohan rose an eyebrow. '_Videl, giggling?? Now, that's a first..._'  
"Can I be honest with you?" Videl asked.

"Sure."

"Drop the poses. They're stupid. No offense, but you look like an idiot when you do them." She said.

Gohan was a little shocked. He'd always thought they looked good. "You really think so?" He asked.

"I know so." She said.

"Oh, what the heck. While I'm changing, I can just as well drop the poses too, right?"

"Right." Gohan could see that she wanted to ask something, but didn't know if she should. "Go ahead, ask your question." He said. Videl looked at him, wondering if she had become that transparent.

"You said you went to someone that had intimate knowledge of your race. Does that mean that your not human or something?"

Gohan smiled. He'd known she'd pick up on that one. "I'm a Saiyan. Well, demi-Saiyan to be exact. Saiyans are a race of warriors from a planet that no longer exists. The planet was destroyed a long time ago. Four Saiyans were off-world when it happened. One off those four was my dad. My dad was sent here to destroy the human race, but he hit his head hard when he first arrived here and he forgot his mission. He grew up and became a great martial artist. Five years after I was born, his brother, Raditz, came to Earth and it came to a battle between my dad, my sensei Piccolo and my 'uncle'. To make a long story a whole lot shorter, my 'uncle' lost but the two other surviving Saiyans had heard everything through the scouter. A year later, the arrived and a titanic battle erupted. Our side won, but with heavy loses. There's more, but it sounds to fantastic to tell you right now. The surviving Saiyan, now the only full blooded Saiyan still alive, joined our side when we were forced to co-oporate at a later time and he's the one I went to."

Videl was quiet for a while. He had told her things he probably knew she could use to blackmail him or something, but he had told her nonetheless.

"So...What happened to your father? If the other is the last full Saiyan, what happened?" Videl asked. She immediately regretted her question when he seemed to get sad.

"My father died in the Cell Games." Gohan said, voice full of emotion.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that." Videl said.

"No, it's allright. Ask you questions, I'll answer them as honestly as I can."

"If your father was at the Cell Games, were you too?" When she saw him nod, she continued. "Do you know who really killed Cell? I know my father didn't beat him, but I'd like to know who did then."

This surprised Gohan. He never thought that Videl knew her dad didn't beat Cell. '_Now what?_' He thought.

"Yes, I know who beat Cell. This may surprise you, but it was a boy. A boy, who was only eleven years old when he fought Cell. You've probably seen him on the Cell Games videotapes, he was the kid with the gold hair and the turqoise eyes. Wore a purple gi with a white cape." Gohan told her.

"The Gold Fighter." Videl breathed. "I wish I could meet the guy." She sighed.

"You already have." Gohan said, earning himself a stare from Videl.

******

Done! Haha! I'm one bad ass dude, leaving you hanging like that... Next chapter will follow soon. See ya!  
Oh, the trouble stuff is postponed till I figure out what exactly the trouble will be ;-)


	6. Trouble Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Author's note: Ok, I figured out what trouble Gohan will get, but I can't promise that's it'll be in this chapter. If not, hang tight...  
Someone asked if the headband was the same thing like in the series. No it's not the same, mine covers his forhead and ears, but not his hair.  
If you want to be notified when I update, send an email with your name (or alias) and as subject "trusting update".

And thank you very much, kind reviewers! I'm touched by your words of appreciation. Thank you...

******

Precious chapter:

"Yes, I know who beat Cell. This may surprise you, but it was a boy. A boy, who was only eleven years old when he fought Cell. You've probably seen him on the Cell Games videotapes, he was the kid with the gold hair and the turqoise eyes. Wore a purple gi with a white cape." Gohan told her.

"The Gold Fighter." Videl breathed. "I wish I could meet the guy." She sighed.

"You already have." Gohan said, earning himself a stare from Videl.

***

Chapter 6

-- Trouble begins --

'_Oh, crap! Why'd I have to say that?_' Gohan thought as Videl stared at him.

"What do you mean, I've already met him? And how do you know who I meet?" She asked.

"Uhm, just...forget I said anything." Gohan said, scooting away from Videl.

"Oh, no, you don't!" She yelled and grabbed him by his headband. Gohan fell backwards when she pulled on it. '_Thank Dende it stayed on my head._'

"How do you know if I already met the guy, even when I don't remember meeting him?"

"I know him, alright. And that's all I'll say about him. He keeps to himself for a reason you know. And for you meeting him, he was what you can call disguised." Gohan said, pulling his headband out of her hands.

"It's getting late. Maybe I shouldbring you home." Gohan said.

"No! I don't want to leave yet. I like it here." Videl objected.

"Ok, fine. But don't blame me if your father has a heart attack."

"Phuh. Like he even cares. All he does is telling me what I can and cannot do. Ever since the Cell Games, He's been so incredibly cocky. Next, he'll want me to bow everytime he steps by." She spat.

"Things that bad at home?" Gohan asked, softly.

"..."

"If you want, you can tell me some of the things that bother you. It'll make you feel better and I won't tell anybody." He offered.

'_Why is he so nice to me? But I could use a release from this choking feeling I've been having. Maybe talking about it won't be that bad._' Videl thought.

"Well, it all started..." She began and she kept on telling for about a good hour. She told him about how her mother had died. About her father locking her out, so she had to grieve all alone. About how lonely she sometimes felt. About the facht that she didn't have much real friends, but more people that hung with her because of who her father was. Somewhere in the middle, her emotions took the best of her and she started crying. Gohan would have taken the crying girl in his arms but didn't know if she would appreciate the gesture or if she would even see it as a form of comfort. The sight of the strong girl he thought he knew crying made him change his mind and he put his arm around her shoulder. To his surprise, Videl didn't shake his arm off, she even moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

Videl in the mean time couldn't believe that he actually HAD put his arm around her. She had hoped that he'd comfort her in some way, but she never thought he'd actually do it. For the first time in a long time, she felt loved. When she finished, she stayed quiet. Part of her wanted to know 'Saiyamans' reaction to all this, but the other most certainly did not want to know it.

'_He'll laugh at you, tell you that your nothing but a miserable weakling!_'

'**_He will not! He's not like that! He's ... different._**'

'_He's just like any other guy. They don't want sniveling, whining girls!_'

"Videl, I thought I knew you, but after what you just told me, I realised that I was wrong." Gohan said.

'**_Oh, God, he IS gonna laugh at me!_**'

"You're even braver than I ever thought possible."

'**_..._**' (Bad part)

'_..._' (Good part)

"I knew that being the daughter of Hercule couldn't have been easy, but I never expected that it would have been so hard. I have survived and recovered for unbelievable wounds, but my strenght crumbles before your bravery. I wish I could've met you sooner, so I could've been your friend when you needed one. I may not be able to change the past, but know this, whatever happens, you'll always have my friendship." Gohan said, having taken her hands in his own.

Videl was speechless. She had expected that he'd laugh at her, not declare his undying friendship to her. So, instead of trying to come up with an answer, she laid her head on shoulder. They stayed in that position for a while. Eventually, Gohan pointed out that it had become dark and that he should bring her home. Not wanting to break the physical contact they had, he took her in his arms and flew off. Videl was completely drained and fell asleep in his arms. Gohan didn't think he'd ever seen or would see a more perfect view. '_Videl Satan, I love you._' He thought.

When they arrived at her home, he reluctantly woke her up.

"Videl, wake up." He wispered. She stirred and opened her eyes. When she realised she had fallen asleep in his arms, she blushed. Gohan gently put her down and she stepped out of his arms.

"I had a good time." Gohan said. "We ought to do this again, but without all the sad things we talked about."

"I agree. It's a beautifull place, that lake."

"Next time, I'll take you for a swim." Gohan said and couldn't stop himself from thinking how Videl would look like in a bathingsuit.

Videl liked the idea and she agreed. Gohan was ready to leave, but something stopped him. He moved closer to Videl and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Videl." He said and flew off.

Videl touched the place where he had kissed her and smiled. She headed back in her room and changed to get into bed. And for the first time in a very, very long time, she slept like a rose.

***

Gohan arrived home shortly after and got ready to get into bed. '_Thank Dende that it's friday tomorrow._'

He crawled into bed and almost immediately, he fell asleep. The last thing he saw before falling asleep, was the enchanting visage of Videl's face.

***

- Next day at school -

"Hey, Videl. You look happy today." Gohan said.

"Hey Gohan. Well, let's just say that I had a good time yesterday." She smiled.

"Oh, you wanna tell me or it it something private?"

"Well, it's kind of private, but I'll tell you at lunch ok?"

"Sure. Come on, were going to be late for class.

They both rushed to the classroom, only barely making it to their seats before the teacher came in. (A/N: I know Gohan was supossed to stay home for the duration of his maturing process, but after a long and not always friendly debate with his mother, he convinced her that it was safe, as long as he kept his energy under control. He also told her about the new suit, so he'd have protection when trouble came.)

Morning seemed to drag on forever. First math, then absolutely-boring-to-death history and finally economy lessons. Gohan had the biggest trouble in the world to stay awake, let alone concentrate. '_Must be a side-effect from the maturing process. Loss of concentration ability and so on... Not like I haven't seen all this stuff before._'

Videl was having concentration problems of her own, but still noticed that Gohan's eyelids were drooping. She kicked him slightly and he sat up a little straighter. (A/N: I know Videl doesn't sit next to Gohan in the series, but somewhere along this storyline Eresa and Sharpener have become an item so Videl and Eresa swiched seats. K? No more questions? Back to the story then.) He gave a small nod to Videl and tried, hopelessly, to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Finally, the bell signaled the end of the lesson and sweet lunchtime.

Videl and Gohan searched a spot a little more secluded from the rest of the school. Eresa and Sharpener hadn't joined them, so they didn't have to worry about them. They both sat and began eating. They chatted for a while, but Videl was rather anxious to tell Gohan about yesterday. Gohan noticed this.

"So, you wanna tell me about yesterday?"

"Well, remember the call I got yesterday, right after school? So, I went off and to fight those bankrobbers. Saiyaman appeared and we took them on together. Then, suddenly, one of the remaining thugs began shooting at me. But Saiyaman shielded me from the bullets. He got shot in the shoulder, though. He didn't even want to go to a hospital, saying he had 'friends in high places', whatever that meant."

At this, Gohan could stop himself from grinning. '_If she only knew how high. Oh, right, Dende, I'll come over later to explain what happened ok?_' Fortunately for him, Videl didn't see his grin.

"So after some yelling, he convinced me that he'd be fine. He promised that he'd come to my place to show me that he was allright. So, later, he showed up, but I didn't recognise him right away. I mean, his outfit had totally changed, it's much better now, and his attitude was a little different." Videl blushed ever so slightly when she remembered how good Saiyaman had looked in his new outfit. She hoped Gohan didn't notice, but with his enhanced Saiyan vision, he DID notice. But, being the polite guy that he was, he didn't say anything.

"He took me to the lake again and we talked. He told me why he had been shot. He the told me some things about his past and about his family. I won't go into details, because ever since he asked me if he could trust me, I've realised that he deserves some privacy. I hope you understand."

"Sure, I understand all to well. You're trying to keep your promise to the guy. I respect that. Go on."

"Well, then we sort of began talking about my family and I ended up having a heart-to-heart with the guy I tried to unmask just 3 days ago. Funny how life goes somethimes."

"So that's why your so happy! You're developing a crush on the guy! I knew something was on, with the way you start to blush every time you mention his name. Am I right, Videl? I am, aren't I?" Gohan asked, amazed that he just blurted that out. Videl on the other hand, was turning beet red with eyes the size of saucers.

"I am not! Sorry to disapoint you Gohan, but you're totally wrong about this one!" She replied hotly.

"Then why are you blushing so very hard? Come on, Videl, you can tell me you know. I won't tell anyone." Gohan said. He really wanted to know the answer, after all, this was his alter ego they were talking about.

"Sorry, Gohan, but I don't have a crush on the guy." She said. '_Really? That's not what I figured after last night..._'

'**_Oh, just shut up, will you!!_**'

"I admit, I like the guy, but there is definatelly no crush."

Gohan thought about this for a while. "Videl, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"You said you liked him. But who is it that you like? Saiyaman or the man BEHIND the mask?" Gohan asked seriously.

Videl realised that Gohan did have a point. Saiyaman was someone in disguise. "I never really thought a bout it like that, but I'd have to say that I like him as a person, whoever he may be. And that's something I hope I'll know real soon, but I suppose that's up to him." She replied.

Gohan was happy. Videl liked him! "Damn, we'd better go back or we'll be late for classes." Gohan said.

"You're right, we'd better go." Videl said, taking Gohan's extended hand. She was surprised at the soft feeling of his hand, but even more surprised at the ease Gohan pulled her up. '_He's stronger than he looks. But then again, he jumped about 8 foot into the air on his first day here._'

So they walked back into the builing, chatting all the while. But as Murphy once said, 'what can go wrong, will go wrong...'

"Hey, honey, how about I pick you up this evening and we go out for a date." A voice from behind them said. Both friends turned around and saw Rick, the captain of the football team. Videl rolled her eyes and told the guy to stuff it. Gohan, however, was getting angry.

'_Who does this guy think he is? The center of the universe?_' Gohan thought. Videl had turned away for Rick, but the guy wastoo dense to take no for an answer. "Aw, come on, I know you don't mean what you just said. So, how about I come pick you up around 8?"

Videl was about to reply when Gohan spoke up.

"What is wrong with you? Are you really that dense that you can't even fatom the idea that a girl doesn't want to go out with you? And can't you see that Videl isn't really pleased with your presence here?" Gohan said in a angry tone. Videl was shocked. Not only had Gohan just defended her, but he had done it in front of the captain of the football team.

Rick thought Gohan was just trying to make himself look good in the eyes of Videl, so he simply shoved Gohan aside. Videl was going to teach this clown some manners when the sight of Gohan made her stop dead in her tracks. What she saw in his eyes, she had never imagined possible. Gohan's eyes radiated a fury, the likes never seen before. He grabbed Rick by the lapels of his vest, lifted him up effortlessly and slammed his against the lockers.

BWAMMM!!!!

Make that halfway THROUGH the lockers. Gohan's Ki was rising, but he didn't notice it. He was on the verge of Super Saiyan transformation, his eyes had already taken a turqoise color, when he heard Videl yell for him to stop. He shook himself out of the daze he was in and realised that he was about to transform. He tried to lower his Ki, but was only succesfull in stopping it from rising any further. He then realised that he was holding a fainted Rick in the remains of some lockers. He looked around and found people staring at him. He looked at Videl and saw the surprise and disbelief clearly on her face.

He dropped Rick and ran out of the builing, ignoring Videl who yelled at him to wait.

'_Did I just see Gohan having green eyes, or am I going crazy?_' Videl thought as she ran after Gohan.

******

The end of chapter 6! So, what do you think will happen next? How will Gohan explain this one? Only one way to find out...


	7. Energy released

Disclaimer: Don't own them...

Author's note: Whooha, never thought I'd get that many reviews on chapter 6... And to tell that I thought it sucked! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope this chapter will please you like the previous did...

******

Previous chapter:

He tried to lower his Ki, but was only succesfull in stopping it from rising any further. He then realised that he was holding a fainted Rick in the remains of some lockers. He looked around and found people staring at him. He looked at Videl and saw the surprise and disbelief clearly on her face.

He dropped Rick and ran out of the builing, ignoring Videl who yelled at him to wait.

'_Did I just see Gohan having green eyes, or am I going crazy?_' Videl thought as she ran after Gohan.

***

Chapter 7

-- Energy released --

Gohan was running to the outskirts of town. He knew Videl was following him, but he didn't dare to stop because he was afraid that de'd lose his control over his energy. He had to use every once off willpower to keep his Ki from rising any further. It was like his energy had taken a life of his own. It wanted to go up and it was not going to be denied. Sadly, Gohan realised that there was only one acceptable way to end this.

Videl was having a hard time keeping up with Gohan, who's stamina seemed inexhaustible. She had great stamina herself, but this chase was brining her to her limits. She'd given up shouting to Gohan to stop a while ago, since it was pretty clear that if he even heard her, he'd chosen to ignore her. It worried Videl. This wasn't like Gohan. '_Damnit, Gohan. Let me help you._'

Gohan kept running until he reached the place where he fought Vegeta and Nappa as a kid. He stopped and tried once more to lower his Ki. His effort was in vain. He could feel Videl getting closer, nearly in speaking range. He closed his eyes in resignation and waited until Videl was standing a few feet away from him. She was panting while he didn't even have a sweatdrop on his forehead to show for his little run.

"You shouldn't have followed me." He said to Videl, without turning to face her. She could hear that his voice was very sad.

"Why...*pant* not *pant*?" She breathed hard. '_I'm half dead from that run, but he doesn't even look tired! What is going on here?_'

"You're in danger, Videl. Motal danger. Get out off here while you still can." He said, voice sad like she had never heard before. This was not the Gohan she thought she knew.

"What *pant* are you *pant* talking about? *pant* There's nothing *pant* here." She shot back.

"I'm here." Gohan whispered. Unfortunately, Videl heard his last comment. "What's that suppose to mean? Are you going to kill me or something?"

'_More like destroy the planet..._' Gohan thought. "No, I'm not going to kill you, but you're still in danger."

"Then explain to me how exactly I am in danger. And for God's sake, turn around when you speak to me!" Videl yelled.

Gohan turned around, but kept his eyes closed. "Why are your eyes closed?"

"Because I feel the need to close them. Videl, you shouldn't be here. Go home, while you still can."

Videl ignored his pleas to get out, but she did notice that he wasn't playing around. Something was getting to him, something big. "Gohan, what's wrong? Why did you knock that guy in the lockers? About that, how can you knock that guy IN the lockers? And am I going nuts or did I see you having green eyes just before you ran out? And..."

"Videl, I'm dying." Gohan interrupted her.

Videl stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him. He'd opened his eyes, turqoise color, but she could see that he was telling the truth. "But how?" She finally managed.

"It's a complicated story, but the essence from it, is that I'm having a massive energy overload. I'm no longer able to control my energy. It's taking avery bit off willpower that I have to stop my energy from rising any further. But that's the problem, my energy needs to be released or my body will die. It's not built to handle this kind of power."

"Then why don't you release that 'energy' before you get hurt?" It was clear that Videl didn't realy believe what he was saying, but that she had made up her mind about helping him. Gohan was touched, even if the effort was going to be useless.

"If I release my energy at the level it is now, there is a chance that the planet would be destroyed." He could see that Videl didn't believe that, but it didn't matter, because he wasn't going to release his energy. "So, that kind of limits my options, right. Blowing up the planet or dying because I can't release my energy."

Gohan's eyes began to water. He was going to die. He knew that and he accepted it, because it would insure the survival of the planet until the next bad guy came along. '_Goten, mom, I love you two with all my heart. Maybe, someday you'll understand why I'm doing this. I regret that I won't be there anymore to play with you Goten. Or to teach you how to fly. Mom, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Don't forget me._' He telephatically sent them.

***

At the Son residence, both Goten and Chichi were deeply shocked when the message came to them. They both broke down in tears when they realised that Gohan was going to sacrifice himself in order to save the planet. They cried, but were determined to help Gohan, so they called for Nimbus and took off towards Gohan's position. Both knew that they would arrive too late, but neither said anything.

***

Meanwhile, Gohan was beginning to feel the devistating effects his bottled up energy was having on him. It became harder to keep his balance, but he managed to stay upright. His entire body began to hurt because of the energy that screamed to be released. Videl noticed that Gohan was in pain, but she didn't know what to do about it. He hardly even believed what Gohan had told her.

'_Piccolo, Dende, look after mom and Goten for me, will you? Piccolo, teach Goten what you thaught me and keep him safe. I'll miss both of you._'

***

On the lookout, Gohan's message sounded loud and clear. Both Piccolo and Dende were shocked to learn that Gohan was about to die to save the planet. Both flew immediately towards Gohan's Ki signature, but like Goten and Chichi, they knew they wouldn't make it in time.

***

Gohan had fallen, unable to support his body because of the pain it did. Videl had come and taken his head in her lap, trying to give him some comfort. She still couldn't believe what Gohan had told her, but deep down she knew he had told the truth. He was going to die. That thought made her incredibly sad and angry. Sad because one of her best friends was dying in her arms and angry because there was nothing she could do about it. "Don't die, Gohan. Please don't die." She begged him. Gohan could only smile at her. Videl desperately tried to think of something, but she came up blank.

'_Vegeta, looks like you're about to become the strongest person on the planet. Tell Trunks and Bulma that I'll never forget them and thank them for being my friends. Thank **you**, Vegeta, for being my friend, even if you didn't allways showed it._'

***

Vegeta could only feel pride. The boy, no, the man now, that had surpassed him on so many levels, was about to sacrifice his own life so the people he loved could keep on living. He didn't have to tell his wife, because she had heard Gohan's message through the link they shared. Trunks, being Saiyan himself, had picked up the message too. Both Bulma and Trunks were crying, and even Vegeta felt something stinging in his eyes. He ran out and flew off, to honor Gohan. He knew he'd be to late, but that didn't stop him from flying at top speed towards the place Gohan was living his last minutes.

***

Gohan could feel his end coming closer. He had said his goodbyes to everyone, now he needed to say goodbye to Videl.

"Videl."

Videl looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yes?"

"It won't be long now. I wanted to thank you for being my friend. Thank you for being here now, in my final moments. This is something I should have told you a lot sooner, but... I love you, Videl. I've loved you from the first day we met and I'll never stop loving you."

Videl couldn't say anything and began to cry harder. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. It was only a small kiss, but it told Gohan that she loved him just like he loved her. They both realised that the end was drawing nearer when Videl had a sudden infusion.

"Gohan, you said you had to release your energy because your body couldn't handle it. But do you have to release it all at once?" She asked. She knew it was a long shot, but right now, she'd do anything to keep Gohan from dying. Gohan opened his eyes to look at Videl. "Slow power up." He muttered. "That's it. Videl, you may have just given me a chance to live."

He forced himself to stand. "What you're about to see, promise me that you won't tell anyone about this." He said.

"I promise. Be carefull Gohan. I don't want you to die." Videl said, also standing.

Gohan smiled. In an effort to minimize the damage that would be done to the area, he hovered about 10 foot into the air. Videl could only gape as she saw her friend become airborn. '_Gohan can fly?_'

Gohan concentrated on his energy and very slowly began to rise it. The transformation to Super Saiyan took place almost immediately. He could feel his muscles expand. His hair turned the familiar gold and an aura of gold appeared around him. He upped the power up speed a bit and could feel his body beginning to heal itself, albeit slowly.

Videl continued to stare at the hovering form of Gohan, now surrounded by a golden light and in the possesion of a golden hairmass. If she wouldn't be seeing this with her own eyes, she wouldn't believe it.

Gohan kept powering up and soon reached the threshold for SSJ2 transformation. Blue lighting crackled around him as the transformation to the second level started. His hair grew longer and the energy flowed through him like a river. To his surprise, he still had a large amount of power that needed to be released.

The area around Videl tore and split, unable to resist the immense power that was Gohan. Huge chunks of dirt came loose and floated up in the air. Videl had to shield herself from little rocks that flew around like mad. Suddenly, she heard Gohan scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Gohan screamed. He had reached the next level and the transformation was taking it's toll on him. His hair grew until it reached his waist. His forehead took a Neanderthaler like view, his eyebrows dissappeared. His shirt couldn't take the pressure and ripped. His tail, wound around his waist, unwrapped itself.

Gohan knew that Videl was being flooded by his energies, but he couldn't help it. She wasn't being harmed by them, but rather protected. But then, something happened, something Gohan had not expected at all.

Videl's own energy, her Ki, began reacting to the energy of Gohan. It began to rise, higher than any human level Gohan had encountered. She was getting close to the level the human Z-fighters were at, but she didn't quite get there yet.

Suddenly, Gohan collapsed. His body, weakened by the maturing process and weakened even further by his near death experience had no strenght left. The golden aura vanished, but he remained in SSJ3 form. He dropped unconcious to the ground. Without the enormous energies being dissipated, the area calmed down. Mere moments after Gohan had fallen, Videl was already at his side. She noticed that he was still breathing. She cried tears of joy when she fully realised that Gohan, the man she loved was going to live. She could feel that several people were closing in on their position.

After a good minute, a man with hear that looked like a vegetalble (a/n: gues who...) landed near them. Vegeta had felt Gohan's energy skyrocket and thought that he had died. He was actually happy to see that he was wrong, although he'd never show it. Next were Piccolo and Dende. Dende immediately rushed to Gohan.

"He's still alive, but he's been hurt bad." He told the others present. Videl was shocked at seeing Piccolo and Dende. '_Aliens? And they know Gohan? What is going on here?_' She asked herself, only to be replied by silence.

"Then heal him Dende." Piccolo said. The younger Namek nodded and held his hands above Gohan's chest. A light glow formed and Gohan's body began healing. Dende had only just finished with the healing when Goten and Chichi arrived on Nimbus.

"NIICHAN!!" Goten screamed. He was at Gohan's side in no time. Seeing that Ghan was alive, he cried in happiness. Piccolo had stopped Chichi from going bereserk by putting his hand on her shoulder. "He's alive and well. Dende just healed him." He said. Chichi calmed down at these words and went to check on Gohan.

Dende stood and thought of something. "Gohan will be fine, but he needs rest. It'd be better if he came with me to the lookout. Those that want to come, are welcome to join us." Chichi knew that the lookout was a better place for Gohan to recover, but she wasn't going to let him out of her sight. And by the looks of it, neither was Goten or the girl who was still holding Gohan's head in her lap. '_I wonder who she is._'

Piccolo walked over to Gohan and Videl and gently lifted Gohan in his arms. He wasn't so stupid as to trow the boy over his shoulder. With both Videl and Chichi present, he doubted he'd survive the confrontation. Dende took Goten on his back and took off with Piccolo and Gohan. Chichi hopped on Nimbus and floated next to Videl.

"Did you want to come?" She asked. Videl was still overwhelmed by the events from the past few minutes, but she clearly knew that she wanted to be near Gohan. Not to mention he'd better have one hell of an explination to all of this. So she nodded. "Hop on. Don't worry, it's safe." Videl hopped on and Chichi directed Nimbus to the lookout.

'_This has been one hell of an afternoon._' Videl thought as the flew off.

******

Done. Phew, writing a near death for Gohan, not something I'm dying to do again. It's painfull. Well? Wa'd ya all think?  
Hey, Gohan confessed his love to Videl AND they're on their way to the lookout. Should be interresting to write the next chapter although I have not idea what's going to happen next.

**Advertising**: "Ai no Chikara: Dark Passions" by Enchantress101; it's a great story, you just have to read it.

"Golden Anger" by MarkerIV; a story with great potential...

"Life is strange" by HW; just read it

"Life anew" by SSJ-Mirai-Trunks and "The Saiyan Warrior" by DBZ Fanitic. There, that covers it, I think. There are good stories out here, you just have to find them. See ya later.


	8. Waking up

Disclaimer: don't own them.

A/N: Ok, I know it's been quite a while since I updated this story, but for those of you who don't know it, I've been busy with another story. Also, my ideas for this story ran as far as they went last chapter. I still don't have much of an idea for the rest of this story, but I'm trying...

******

Chapter 8

-- Waking up --

Gohan was still unconscious as they flew towards the lookout. And amazingly, still in his SSJ3 form. Piccolo couldn't wrap his mind around that. When a Super Saiyan was knocked unconscious, they shifted back to their normal selves. But for some reason, Gohan hadn't shifted back into his normal self. It was something that would need some investigating.

They arrived at the lookout soon. Videl's eyes bulged out a little when she saw the structure just float there.

'_What the hell is THAT?_' She thought. She already had figured out that the little boy and the woman would be his little brother and his mother. She still couldn't place the 2 green guys or the other dude with gravity-defying hair that had arrived at the scene. She also recognized Nimbus from the time Saiyaman had let her ride it. She was certain that it was the same cloud. After all, you can only encounter so many yellow flying clouds in a week, right?

The group landed and Piccolo brought Gohan in to lay him on a bed. He only let Chichi come with him as she was his mother. Videl was non-to-happy about that but she had no choice other than wait outside. If she couldn't be with Gohan, she would have to keep herself busy. In other words, do some old-fashioned snooping. She was about to set off and go investigate when she was interrupted by a voice.

"I don't think we have been introduced before?" The voice said.

She turned around and saw one of the green guys standing there.

"No, we haven't." She said. She really didn't know what to say. I mean, exactly WHAT do you say to a green person?

"Well, while we wait for Gohan to wake up, I'll show you around. You were going to snoop anyway, so this way you don't have to worry about getting caught." Dende smiled at her.

'_How the hell did he know that? Can he read minds or something?_' Videl thought.

"As a matter of fact, yes I can. Allow me to introduce myself first. My name is Dende and I am the Guardian of this planet. If you're not familiar with that term, maybe the term 'Kami' will mean something more."

Videl looked shocked. This guy was the God of the Earth?

"I'm V... Videl." She managed to say in a small voice.

"I know. I also know that you're worried about Gohan. He'll be fine, but right now, he needs rest. He nearly killed himself by trying to keep all that energy locked away inside him. But he's healed now and sleeping. And knowing Gohan, he'll be up and running in about ten minutes, much to the displeasure of his mom." Dende grinned.

"He said that. About the dying part I mean. But, I don't understand it. How can Gohan have this 'energy' he talked about? Why did it harm him? Why did his hair turn golden? How can he fly? How can..." Videl ranted.

"WHOA!! Hold on! Slow down! Now take a deep breath... Good. Ok, I could answer your questions, but I not going to. I'll explain some of it, but the rest is Gohan's secret to tell." Dende said. Videl didn't look very happy with the prospect of having to wait any longer, but she settled at the edge of the Lookout. She was also very confused about what Gohan had said. He had told her that he loved her and she knew she returned his feelings. She couldn't figure out when she had started to see him as a friend, much less someone she had fallen in love with. She needed time, this was going too fast...

Dende was well aware of the battle against her feelings she was waging. Little did she know that is was a losing battle. Soul mates almost always find each other. Gohan already had accepted that he loved Videl, now if only she would accept it that she also loved him. He sat down next to her at the ledge.

"For your first question about how Gohan would have this 'energy'." Dende started, bringing Videl out of her musings. "Every person alive has life energy and some people on the planet have learned to control theirs. That's also how they fly. As for why it hurt him, life energy can be heightened. You see, like muscles, life energy will grow and become stronger with training. And Gohan's energy is immense, to say the least. But, a body can only hold so much energy. Gohan's energy is partly controlled by anger. So when he got angry at that dweeb that he put in the lockers, his energy began to rise. But, due to some personal reasons he's unable to fully control his energy at the moment. By the time his control came back, his energy had taken a life of it's own so to speak. It wanted to be released and Gohan could do nothing about that. But without transforming in the 'Gold Fighter' as you people call it, his body was to weak to hold such tremendous amount of energy and the energy began damaging his body. The rest is up to Gohan to explain to you." Dende finished his short explanation.

Videl had listened very carefully. It did explain some of the things she had wanted to know, but it also opened a whole new can of worms. Since Gohan had gotten golden hair and they age should be about right, she figured that Gohan was the Gold Fighter. And that meant that Gohan had been the one who had really beaten Cell 7 years ago. She snorted at the thought. Who would have thought Gohan, declared bookworm by the entire school, was the one they owned their lives too?

_'Well, at least Saiyaman was right about the fact that I already met the Gold Fighter in disguise.'_ She thought. She was about to ask some more questions to Dende when they heard footsteps behind them. They looked, but Dende already knew it was Gohan. Videl scrambled upright and went to hug him. Gohan smiled down at the girl who hung on him like he'd suddenly vanish if she so much as blinked. Videl found out that, although the spikes, which formed Gohan's golden hair, looked very sharp, they were extremely soft. She finally let go of him. Gohan knew his mother was watching at a distance and probably was planning his wedding by now, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Hey Videl. Hey Dende. Thanks for healing me up. But I can't figure out why I'm still in my transformed state. Do you know something about that?" Gohan asked, still keeping Videl close, even without the hug.

"Yes, Vegeta told me about that while we flew back to the Lookout. Because of the state you're in your power didn't rise normally. Your power reacted much in the same way as an adrenalin rush. Now that the reason for your power up is gone, it will begin to lower itself. I don't think you'll stay in this new level for much longer. And this proves that there's another level after the second. That's cool. But I don't think Vegeta will like it much." Dende grinned.

"Wait a minute. I may not have been entirely focused on the way back, but I didn't see you talking to anyone when we flew to this place." Videl said.

"Being Guardian has given me telepathic abilities and Vegeta already is telepathic, so there was no need for him to join us in order to tell that. He simply gave me that info by telepathy." Dende answered.

"Ah..."

"I think you're right, this new level drains a lot of energy. But I don't know when I'll drop from this level to the second." Gohan said, having checked his own Ki. As if on cue, his hair shrunk back and his eyebrows reappeared. "I guess that takes care of that." He muttered.

Dende smiled. "You know, you look a lot less threatening this way. I estimate you'll drop back another level in about five or ten minutes or so. But take it easy, you're not out of the danger zone yet. After what happened today, I suggest you stay home until you regain your full strength and control over your Ki." He advised.

Gohan nodded. "Will do, Dende. Oh, could you see to the fact that nobody remembers anything from this mess? Well, anyone except the ones involved that is." He asked while looking pointly at Videl. Dende agreed and walked away to let Gohan explain whatever questions the girl could come up with. He grinned. Gohan sure knew how to pick them...

Gohan turned back to Videl, who was still trying to assimilate all that had happened in the last hour or so. He knew he owned her an explanation but this wasn't the best place to give it. _'The lake.'_ He thought. She seemed at ease there.

"Videl, I know I own you an explanation, but this isn't the best place to give it. I know a better place than this. Do you want to go there? I promise I'll answer any questions you have once we're there." Videl just nodded. He figured that his mom and Goten would need to get home, so he opted to take her in his arms and fly her himself. He sent a message to his mom to inform her where he was going to go so she wouldn't worry. Too much...

So, he took Videl in his arms and jumped off the Lookout. This earned him a very loud shriek from Videl. He would have held his ears, but if he let go of her, she'd just shriek harder. "Calm down Videl. We're not going to die." He said as he stopped in mid air. Videl stopped shrieking and looked around her. Once she saw they weren't falling anymore, she punched him in the shoulder. "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!!!" She yelled, once again making Gohan wish he could cover his ears.

Gohan resumed flying in the direction of the lake while Videl looked around at the scenery. She enjoyed this, to fly by herself. Well, by Gohan's self actually, but what's the difference? She also noted that she couldn't feel much wind, but she could see that they were going at a really fast pace.

"Hey, Gohan. How come I can't feel the wind when we're going at such a high pace?" She asked.

"That's because I created a Ki shield to cancel out the effects of the wind. I can drop it if you want, but I think you'd find it uncomfortable." He answered. To prove his point, he lessened his Ki shield and the wind began to violently beat upon them. He quickly raised the shield again.

"Keep it up. It's better this way."

The rest of the short flight was made in silence. They arrived at the lake a little later. Videl immediately recognized the place.

"Hey, this is the place where Saiyaman brought me before." She said, wondering how Gohan would know about it. Unless...

"I know I told you I'd take you for a swim next time I brought you here, but I forgot to take my swimming trunks with me." Gohan smiled. He knew Videl was smart enough to make the connection and she didn't disappoint him.

"You mean that you're..." She began.

Gohan just nodded and pressed the button on his watch. Somehow it had survived the onslaught of energy and Gohan once again stood in his new and improved Saiyaman outfit. The only difference was that he was wearing it while in SSJ2 mode. Suddenly his hair grew less spiky, fell down a bit and turned a lighter shade of gold. He'd dropped to the normal SSJ level. He pressed the button again and he was clothed in his normal outfit again. Piccolo had been so graceful to provide him with a new shirt, so that was out of the way too. Videl remembered how he had looked when his shirt had been destroyed. She blushed slightly at the memory.

"So..." She said.

"So..." Gohan said likewise. Both were silent for a minute before Videl sighed and sat down on the shore of the lake.

"I can't believe I didn't see it. I mean, it's so obvious! You and Saiyaman act almost exactly the same, you're both the same height, your voice sounds alike..." She stopped, looking at Gohan. The sight was just unreal. There was Gohan, the guy who had been branded as a nerd. But he looked completely different. His normally black hair was standing even straighter then normal and was now a yellow-gold color. His onyx eyes were now completely teal. The 'bookworm' possessed the power that had ensured survival of the entire world 7 years ago against Cell.

Gohan also sat down, facing Videl. "Videl, keep in mind that you were never supposed to see it. That's why I wore a disguise in the first place. But I'm kind of glad that you know. At least now, I won't have to come up with some lame excuse anymore to explain why I was late or something."

"I know, Gohan. But I'm trained to notice things like that. I work for the police dammit, and I don't even see that the guy who sits next to me in almost all of my classes is the resident new superhero. That doesn't really make me feel like I deserve to be a member of the police."

Gohan didn't really know what to say to that, so he just remained silent. He noticed Videl looking at his still Golden hair and his teal eyes.

"Say, Gohan? How come you can change your hair en eye color?" She asked.

"That's easy. Remember I told you as Saiyaman that I'm a Saiyan?" Videl nodded. "Well, right now, I'm what's called a Super Saiyan. When I'm like this, my power increases enormously; my muscles expand to accommodate the increase in energy, my eyes and hair change color. When a Super Saiyan, you can move at speeds the human eye can't see anymore. People who are trained in using their energy could still see the movements if they are strong enough. But the Super Saiyan himself can't risk not seeing something his opponent does, so the eyes change to see at greater speeds."

"So you can transform whenever you want?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Can you change back to normal?"

"No, not right now."

"But why not? You said you could change whenever you wanted, so you should be able to change back to normal whenever you want too, right?" Videl asked, not understanding and completely forgetting what Dende said earlier.

"Well, normally that's true, but remember what Dende said? He said that my energy reacted in a similar way like adrenalin. So instead of an adrenalin rush, I had an energy rush. And like adrenalin, it takes some time to drain away." Gohan explained.

"Oh, that's right. He said that. I totally forgot about that." Videl said, blushing.

"You don't like me when I'm in this state?" Gohan asked, somewhat anxious.

"It's not that, but I'm simply not used to see you with gold hair and teal eyes, that's all."

"Oh, well, I think I should be dropping out of Super Saiyan any minute now. My energy is approaching the barrier relatively fast." Gohan said. They fell in a somewhat uncomfortable silence again.

After a few minutes, Videl spoke up again. "Gohan?"

"Yes?" Gohan answered, looking up to Videl.

"How strong are you?"

"Uh, welluh, I'm not really sure. I mean, I reached a new level today. A level I didn't know existed. And I haven't had the chance to test this new level yet, so I can't tell you for sure."

"Oh."

"Then last time Bulma checked, my power level at maximum was at about 390.000.000. If you know that the average power level of a human being is about 10, you can make your own conclusions." Gohan said.

Videl gawked at Gohan. _'390.000.000!!!! While a normal person has 10!! Holy...'_

"Can you tell me what my power level is? It seems you can sense it or something..." Videl asked.

Gohan nodded and suddenly dropped out of Super Saiyan. His power level was still high, but without the boost of Super Saiyan, they could almost be considered normal again. He focused his senses on Videl.

"I'd say your power level is about 150. Which in itself is very good, cause you probably never had any Ki training. If you get some training in that department, I'm sure we could get your power level up in no time."

"Only a 150... And yours is 390.000.000..." She muttered. That put things in perspective for her. She had always thought that she was probably the strongest person in high school, but this...

"Uh, I don't want to depress you any further, but seeing as I reached a new level, my power should be considerably higher now." Gohan said.

Videl put her head in her hands and sighed deeply.

"Hey, don worry. I already said I'd teach you how to fly, so I'll just add some extra Ki training to it. We'll get your power level up in no time." He assured Videl. She looked up to see Gohan smiling at her.

"Really? You mean that?"

"Off course I mean it. When I promise something, I keep that promise."

"Thank you, Gohan."

"No problem Videl. We'll start tomorrow if that's ok with you."

"Sure! That's fine. I'll come to your house, cause I don't want my dad to know about this yet."

"Ok, that's settled then." Gohan said.

They talked a little longer about Ki and stuff, when finally Gohan called Nimbus and took Videl home. They said goodnight and Gohan left for his own home. Tomorrow would prove to be interesting...

******

Done!! I finally finished this chapter. It took me forever. Part of the problem was that I didn't have a clue about what to write in this chapter. I have to admit; I thought it'd be worse then this... But anyway, REVIEW!!!

A story that is definitely worth reading:  
**A Saiyan Life by The Ethereal Mage** (www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=936423) 


End file.
